If Only You Knew
by OME ADDICTED
Summary: Bella comes back to Forks and see's all her brothers little did they knew it was her... One of them dislikes her for leaving them when she was very young can Edward be there for her...? Also little did Bella know he was a player... Better then the summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – My Return

OOC/ All Human

If Only You Knew

Song- Home by Daugtry

Disclamer- we do not own twilight

BPOV-

I sat there. When was this plane going to land. It has been 3 freaking hours…

" Please buckle your seatbelts", came through the intercom. 'Finally", I said under my breath.

20 Minutes later-

"Hey dad", I said getting my luggage.

"Hey Bells I've missed you so much.", my dad said giving me a hug.

" So were is Josh, Shayne, Jazz, and Emmet. I haven't seen them in like ten years."

(AN: She hasn't seen her brothers since she was seven now she is seventeen) " There all at football practice and I didn't tell them you were coming. I figured you could surprise them. Did you want to go see them now? ", he said. "Of course." I practically yelled at him. The rest of the ride was silent.

At The Field-

So I walked to the field and saw my brothers running laps. When they were getting a break, when Shayne walked up and said " What up gorgeous." I practically died. DID MY BROTHER JUST SAYTHAT TO ME AND I –

" So want to go out." Shayne continued. Ok, I had to stop this and now but I saw Jazzy my favorite brother. I ran up to him and technically tackled him in a hug.He then proceeded to peel me off of him; I was so hurt. " Jazzy how could you," I faked sobbed. "I'm sorry do I know you?" he questioned. " Well you should seeing that I am your fav-"

" Bells oh my god is that you"? Emmet bellowed as he ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Em-can't-breath!!" I gasped. " And to answer your question, yes the one and only."

I realized that I forgot that Jay my boyfriend moved here two months ago and was on the foot ball team at the school. I turned around to see him standing there waiting for me to realize him. I Ran up to him yelling "I missed you so much, babe." I was so happy to be in his warm embrace once again. I went to give him a kiss when some one from behind me cleared there throat. "What" I yelled clearly annoyed. Emmet smiled being all protective he said and " who is this guy who has his hands all over you?" "This 'guy' who happens to have his hands all over me is my BOYFRIEND" I emphasized 'boyfriend'. " Well why haven't I heard about this you know how I am.' Emmet said My reply was " Let's see Emmet you STOPPED calling me over six months ago and that was just before we started dating so none of this is my fault." He just looked at me dumbstruck with also a pained face.

It was then that I had realized that Shayne was still running laps and ignoring me. So I ran up to him and asked " Do you think I'm still gorgeous? He stopped running and looked at me. He looked mad "Why did you come back?" Apprently he didn't know. I looked at him like he was crazy and said "did you want me too come back?" I asked. "No, I was happier when you weren't here!" He yelled

...CLIFF HANGER YAH LOL...

Sorry it was short it will get longer and we just wanted to see if you guys liked it if so reaview and we will update more chapters...!! Dont worry Edward will show up in the 2nd, 3rd, to 4th chapter...!!


	2. The Fight

"Why WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!..." I was sobbing now. He yelled,"YOU WERE THE ONE WITH ALL THE ATTENTION FROM MOM." "Why bring mom into this?" I said angrily, I went to throw a punch but he beat me to it. I felt a surge of pain go to the right side of my face. As he yelled "YOU BITCH, I WISH YOU WERE DEAD...!!"

I then now realized there was a crowd forming and Emmett wasn't paying attention to save his life. Then all at the same time I saw Jay rushing through the crowd and Shane was pulled off of me.

I heard Jay yell " What is wrong with you...!!" before i blacked out as Jay cradled me to his chest. as I saw Shayne all bloody and beaten.

I woke up in Jays car as he told me what happened as he was bringing me home. "What are people going to think tomorrow?" I asked worriedly. "I have no idea Babe but everything happens for a reason..," I was trying to figure out what that reason could be to be so important for this. I just don't understand. "Do you think Shayne will forgive me...??" I asked suddenly feeling terrible about the whole thing.

"It's up to him to decide that, but Im sure he will..." He said a - matter - of - fact... There was a peaceful silence for a few minutes. Then Jay looked a little worried for a second. "What's wrong...??" i asked a little paranoid. "You do know that your brothers are having a party at your place right...?? WHAT!! I said in my mind and was thinking what else can go wrong today...?? "What why? How come?" I yelled frustraighted...

"Well one because they have party's every Sunday,and two because they felt like it." He replied like a smart-ass... I stalled for minute to shrug it off... "So your telling me is that I have to go to a party where the whole school is going to be."

"Well at least i'll be there." He said with a smile. "Yeah we can show my brothers how we dirt dance." I said a little seductively.

I was so happy that I could finally dance with Jay. We walked into my house with crowd full of people,and started to dance. We were all dancing to 'Low' by "T-pain". We were grinding against each other as i was pulled out of the crowd by no other then Emmett.

Emmett dragged me outside and said "What the hell were you doing in there...?!" he asked clearly infuriurated... "I was dancing duh what did it look like..." " Well it looked like he was touching you everywhere in certain places i do not like" ok now i can say i was officially embarassed. "Im sorry please forgive me...?? please..." i asked completely embarrassed with the blood boiling in my cheeks with the most adorable face i could do... "Ok i just don't like seeing you so grown up." he said while rubbing my shoulder. "I know but hey lets just forget this and have a good time what do you say..." he agreed and we walked inside. I was heading up to my bedroom as i saw Lauren Mallory in my old school and my boyfriend Jay making-out. I slammed the door and ran to Emmett's room crying and ran into something hard.

Sorry about all the false updates let put it this way fanfiction hates me :'(... Review... I will update... O Edward maybe will not be a player but i will see...

Disclaimer- I don not own Twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry I have not updated. The person that i have done this story with, well we are no longer friend's. We had major difference's, and drama had been in the way. I see no way how we can be friend's again.I am so sorry, but i will not be able to do this story anymore.


End file.
